Nunca imagine
by DannyU
Summary: Es navidad, y Hermione se siente muy sola, sin el hombre que ama, sin sus padres. Recuerda su vida antes de conocer la magia, antes de conocerlo a él. Pero en la noche de navidad todo puede cambiar. Dramione OneShoot


Hole Todo el mundo:

Hace mucho tiempo que no publico algo, Creo que más de un año, hasta se me olvido como subir algo xD, pero aca estoy con un Dramione que tengo hace tiempo ya.

Espero que les guste y Gracias a Ember por Betearlo xD

Sin más...

* * *

**Nunca Imagine**

**_Iamalonefordanny-19_**

Estaría sola. Era una fecha especial y ella estaría sola. En estas fechas, ella solía viajar a algún lugar del mundo con sus padres, pero ahora era peligroso. Ella sabia que sus padres estaban mejor alejados de ella, en Asia tal vez, o quizás en América, no se lo habían dicho por "seguridad", cosa obvia.

Siendo ella la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, ella y toda su familia corrían peligro; pero apoyaría a Harry en las buenas o en las malas, aunque eso significara estar alejada de su familia y, posiblemente, morir sin volver a verlos.

Pero era lo mejor para el mundo tanto mágico como muggle. Sin embargo, en ocasiones extrañaba su vida antes de conocer la magia: acampar con su padre, leer novelas con su madre, ir a conferencias larguísimas solo para ver la sonrisa de sus padres después de ellas, comer chocolates a hurtadillas hasta hartarse y cada uno de los detalles que conformaban su vida sin magia.

Pero cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts, nunca imaginó que su vida daría un giro de 360 grados. Nunca pensó que dos hombres totalmente diferentes a ella ocuparían un lugar tan especial en su corazón como lo ocupaban sus dos mejores amigos, nunca imagino que seria salvada de un Troll o que seria petrificada por un Basilisco, mucho menos que iba a ayudar a escapar a un prófugo de la justicia como Sirius. Tampoco imaginó que saldría en revistas por chismes amorosos con su mejor amigo o que entraría ilegalmente en el Ministerio de Magia arriesgando su vida. Y lo que de verdad nunca en la vida se imaginó fue que se enamoraría de Él. Eso era lo único malo de haber conocido la magia…haberlo conocido a Él.

Le encantaba iniciar luchas verbales con ese Snob arrogante, sólo por saberse superior. Pero cuando Él empezó a ponerle atención, no solo para insultarla o humillarla, sino para decirle que si se levantaba un poco mas la falda se le verían mejor las hermosas piernas que ella escondía, que la mancha de tinta en su nariz la hacia ver sexy o simplemente cuando la miraba fijamente en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la hacia sonrojar, alteró su composición química e hizo que su mundo volviera a girar en sentido contrario a lo normal.

Pero sabía que tan solo por ser amiga de Harry Potter y de Ronald Weasley nunca podría estar con Él. Aunque su principal razón era que en su cerebro totalmente racional sabía (pensaba) que Él nunca la vería como la mujer hecha y derecha que era.

Ella tenía claro que no tenía un físico de modelo como las que Él solía conquistar, pero sí era más inteligente que todas ellas juntas. No tenia curvas ni un abdomen plano como su club de fans, todo lo contrario, tenia michelines a causa de su adicción por el chocolate y sus curvas eran prácticamente nulas, pero su personalidad exótica cautivaba a mas de uno, pero nunca a Él.

Él era el único que le decía cosas bonitas y después destrozaba todo lo que su ingenuo corazón había formado con una sola frase: "Estorbas sangre sucia". Por eso estaba allí, en el alfeizar de la ventana de la torre de Adivinación, como una niña pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos extrañado a sus padres, a su infancia y a su vida antes de conocerlo.

Su amor no era cosa de semanas, ni siquiera era de meses; desde el momento en que lo vio entrando por la puerta del Gran Salón mucho detrás de ella, cuando lo vio ponerse el gran Sombrero Seleccionador y ver las ilusiones rotas de una niña enamorada a primera vista, al verlo elegido para la casa de las serpientes, su corazón entendió que Él era un imposible.

Se aferró a sus amados libros desde que comenzó su primer curso, hasta que conoció a sus amados amigos. Ellos le salvaron la vida; sin ellos la vida seria mas molesta de lo que de por si era para una hija de muggles después de el renacimiento de Voldemort.

Pero extrañaba tanto pasar una Navidad sin preocuparse de cuidar su vida, sólo pensando como una adolescente normal, en encontrar al chico que amaba por pura casualidad bajo el muérdago mientras los dos pasaban y así besarlo sin necesidad de confesar su amor. Pero el muérdago siempre la perseguía cuando ella estaba sola y cuando no había un hombre cerca para besar.

Ella siempre soñó con encontrar su príncipe azul, detrás de un exquisito libro, y que sería un amor a primera vista. Siempre soñó en cosas hermosas, que ahora de mayor sabía que eran imposibles. Todo en su vida se había convertido en cosas imposibles: Salir a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon sin ser observada o simplemente mirar los traseros de los muchachos del colegio con Ginny.

Extrañaba hacer cosas que aunque parecieran estúpidas, le daban un sabor especial a la vida. Extrañaba abrazar a Ron o a Harry sin que pensaran que eran novios o que tenían una relación, extrañaba rascarle la pancita a Crookshanks cuando estaba al frente de la chimenea leyendo un libro, hasta extrañaba pelear con Ron por cosas tan mínimas como hablar con la boca llena.

Pero desde que su cerebro aceptó que estaba enamorada de Él, su vida se hacia cada vez mas complicada. Ya no disfrutaba comer chocolate, y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba, pues aunque estaba rodeada totalmente de empaques de ranas de chocolate, no sintió en ningún momento ese delicioso sabor que la embriagaba cada vez que comía un preciado chocolate. Pero su nulo intento de ahogar su pena con miles de chocolates, no impidió que escuchara el ruido de la puerta del salón al cerrarse. Sospechaba que debía ser alguien huyendo de Filch o su antipática gata. Se levantó del suelo y escrutó en la oscuridad del aula limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas, aunque sus ojos la delataran.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Soy prefecta sabes?- susurró para que la persona que acababa de entrar se fuera y la dejara sola

-Yo también soy prefecto, tengo el mismo derecho a estar aquí que tú-le respondió la voz de un hombre

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Hermione creyendo reconocer la voz, pero aspirando a fallar

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Fue la respuesta de su acompañante

-Yo pregunté primero- dijo Hermione ya segura de saber quien era aunque la oscuridad no de lo dejara comprobar

-No me importa, respóndeme- le ordenó acercándose

-No te acerques Malfoy. Solo vete de aquí- dijo Hermione

-¿Granger?- preguntó Malfoy

-No, tu abuela en pañales- respondió Hermione mientras la luna salía detrás de las nubes e iluminaba el recinto

-¿Mi abuela en qué?-dijo con cara de confundido,

- Nada Malfoy solo ignórame o piérdete o no sé, haz lo que quieras- gruño Hermione acercándose de nuevo a la ventana

-¿Estabas llorando Granger?- pregunto el rubio acercándose a la castaña

-No creo que te importe- exclamó Hermione

-La verdad no, solo intentaba ser amable-Dijo el rubio alzando los hombros y sentándose a su lado mientras levantaba la mirada para observar la luna.

-¿Y por que quieres ser amable conmigo? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? o ¿has estado bebiendo Malfoy? Eso esta contra las reglas del colegio, y yo puedo hacer que te resten puntos por beber alcohol-Dijo rápidamente Hermione

-Nada de eso Granger, solo quería ser amable contigo porque…-empezó a decir Draco

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto Hermione animándole para que terminara la oración

-Porque me da la gana Granger, o ¿es que acaso no puedo ser amable con los seres que son inferiores a mi?-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Eres un maldito enfermo-Dijo Hermione volteando la cara para que el rubio no viera la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

-Ya empezaste a ofenderme, ¿Qué te hice ahora sangre sucia?-pregunto Malfoy ensanchando mas su sonrisa

-Empezando, me llamaste "ser inferior" y "sangre sucia", y terminando, existes, aunque tú existencia ya es inevitable y ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos por tu parte- respondió con voz cansada

-¿Por qué estabas llorando Granger?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio

-De verdad Draco no creo que te interese- respondió sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre, detalle que el chico si noto.

-¿Por qué crees que no me interesa _Hermione_?- dijo el rubio enfatizando su nombre

- Porque simplemente soy yo- respondió la castaña sin notar que él la había llamado por su nombre.

- ¿En qué mundo andas? De verdad, no has notado que es exactamente por eso que me intereso en ti- dijo el rubio sincerándose

- ¿Qué…que es lo que quieres decir?- dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos por primeras vez desde que habían empezado la conversación.

- De verdad pensé que eras inteligente- espeto el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada

- No creo que tu propósito esta noche sea ofenderme, así que si me necesitas dilo de una vez o si no déjame sola por favor- dijo Hermione con voz cansina

- Estas esta noche bastante sentimental _Hermione –_dijo mientras la morocha notaba al fin su nombre de los labios del rubio- y estas en lo cierto, mi intención esta noche no era ofenderte, en realidad no tengo muy en claro cuál era mi intención.

- Pero claramente no era conmigo. Por favor, déjame sola, hoy no estoy para perder el tiempo con otra persona- dijo ignorando la actitud extraña de Draco. En realidad, ella no notaba las miradas tan intensas que le lanzaba el rubio, o que cada vez Él se acercaba más a ella, fue por eso que no notó cuando el se le lanzo encima hasta que el ya estaba encima-

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo la muchacha mientras el rubio le miraba los labios.

- es solo una tradición, hay muérdago encima de nosotros- y con eso sello los labios de una muchacha dispuesta a replicar sus palabras.

Y aunque pasaron segundos y segundos, ellos no se separaron y cuando ella trato de liberarse el pidió permiso para profundizar el beso que tanto Él como ella habían ansiado desde hace mucho tiempo en secreto, y ella como buena estudiante, quiso aprender a besar con el hombre que desde hace años habitaba su corazón. En realidad que importaba que sus padres no estuvieran con ella este día, habría muchos más, o eso esperaba, porque en ese momento todo su alrededor se teñía con un toque de esperanza, la esperanza que le fue robada cuando se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida estaba en su casa rival y que posiblemente la odiaría.

- Estas completamente demente. Yo no veo ningún muérdago sobre nosotros- dijo la castaña mientras elevaba la vista y buscaba el objeto que realizo su secreto sueño

- ¿No? Definitivamente ya me enloqueciste Granger. Dijo el rubio mientras la volvía a besar.

La noche no fue tan mala como parecía en un principio para Hermione Granger, al contrario, fue la mejor noche de su vida. Fue la noche en la que se dio cuenta de que Draco, su amor desde chiquita, su enemigo desde siempre correspondía a esos extraños sentimientos que surgían en su ser la noche en la que misteriosamente todo dejo de importar por un momento y se dejo llevar por los instintos que siempre habían sido reprimidos en ella. Besó a Draco toda la noche, conocieron sus bocas, las aprendieron de memoria, y cuando salió el sol, las palabras no eran necesarias, la miradas decían todo lo que tenían que decir: "Me perteneces y te pertenezco", pero sin embargo Draco habló.

-¿Mañana, mismo lugar misma hora?- dijo Draco con voz ronca de no utilizarla

- Mañana, mismo lugar misma hora- respondió para comprobar que su voz existía y que todo lo vivido no era un sueño.

Se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios. Y así acabo el día más maravilloso para ambos chicos en toda la vida. Pero no sabían que los que vendrían serían mejores y que los polos opuestos se atraen, tanto que no pueden ser separados por ninguna fuerza.

* * *

Hey! Gracias por leerlo. Si les gustó, Click en el botoncito verde, Si no les gustó, Click en el botoncito verde. Espero sus reviews, que son el alimento de todo escritor.

Besitos supercalifragilisticos.

Danny!


End file.
